Scar
Scar is an evil Lion who is the main villain from ''Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King'' and one of Pooh's first enemies outside from the main Pooh continuity. He plotted to take over the Pride Lands from Mufasa with the help of his minions, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. He succeeds in the takeover and the death of Mufasa, but leaves the hyenas to bungle their job in killing Simba, Scar's nephew. Many years later, Simba, with the help of Pooh and pals, returns to battle Scar and defeat him. He dies when the hyenas betray his orders to take him back up the cliff from where he fell and tear him to shreds. But fate has a way to restore the evil dictator, as due to the darkness in his heart, Scar returned as a ghost to aid Makunga, Pete, the cheetahs, and his treacheroushyena henchmen in ''Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa''. Scar returned in both the Disneyland and Walt Disney World versions of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!, and as a member of the Inner Circle and in the Walt Disney Word version to destroy Pooh and his friends and Mickey Mouse along with Ash and his friends and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Scar appears in some of the Simba Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures films ''as he plotted to get Simba and his crew. He sent Quint, Arthur, Cecil, Shere Khan, Tublat, Lord Rothbart, and Dr. Facilier to fight with the heroes. Due to his death, Scar makes no physical appearance in ''The Lion Guard, though he appears on a wall mural is heavily mentioned and alluded to throughout the events that unfold. A bit more of Scar's backstory is also revealed in Return of the Roar. As part of tradition to all second born children of the Lion King, Scar, when he was younger, served as leader of the Lion Guard; a team of lions who would protect the Pride Lands and the Circle of Life, having had a power called the "Roar of the Elders," which, when used, would cause the previous Kings of the Pride Lands to roar along with him. However, the power went to Scar's head and he vainly believed that with this power, he should be king instead of Mufasa. But when the rest of the Lion Guard refused to help him overthrow Mufasa, Scar furiously used his Roar of the Elders to destroy them. Due to using his powers for evil, Scar lost his power completely and descended into depression, becoming shriveled and horrible. This may have been why he needed the hyenas in the first place. Simba's second born son, Kion, is told of this story, and desperately makes an effort to refrain from using his powers for evil, and becoming a dark figure in the vain of his great-uncle. Scar will make an appearance in the upcoming special, The Rise of Scar as a spirit. He will be voiced by David Oyelowo. Scar will appear in the flames of a volcano after Kion unwittingly summons him by using the Roar of the Elders in anger. Trivia *Scar became SpongeBob's enemy in ''SpongeBob's Adventures of The Lion King''. *Scar became the Berenstain Bears' enemy in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of the Lion King ''. *Scar became Yogi's enemy in [[Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Lion King|''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Lion King]]. *Scar will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King. *Scar will become Tino's enemy in Weekenders Adventures of The Lion King. *Scar will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom's Adventures of The Lion King. *Scar will become Sailor Moon's enemy in ''Sailor Moon's Adventures of The Lion King''. *Scar appeared in the bonus endings for Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Robin Hood and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. *In Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Lion King, he is Simba and Jondugu's (later renamed Johnny the Lion) uncle. He tells Johnny that he killed his birth parents and is adopted by Mufasa and Sarabi as their own. *Scar will made his first guest appearance in a Lion King crossover film in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit where they teamed up with Zira, Arthur and Cecil, the Grand Duke of Owls, and Tai Lung to work for Judge Doom and the Toon Patrol. *Scar will team up with Fat Cat to work for Carface in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven. *Scar will team up with Arthur and Cecil, Shere Khan, Yzma, Pete, Lord Rothbart, Tublat, Makunga, and Captain Hook to work for Mother Gothel in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Tangled. *Scar returned with his fellow villains in Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween. *Scar returned alongside Bowser, his family, the Psycho Rangers, the Phantom Blot, and Dr. Facilier in Winnie the Pooh Says Hocus Pocus, where they teamed up with the Sanderson Sisters. *In Winnie the Pooh Meets Napoleon, Scar and his recruits joinned forces with the Mad Bunny and his minions to work for the Black Cat and do away with Pooh, Littlefoot, Simba, and their friends. He later appeared in the film's bonus ending where he, along with the Ancient Minister and his villain recruits plotted their revenge on Pooh and his friends, which will later happen in Winnie the Pooh and The Halloween Tree. *Scar guest starred in Winnie the Pooh and The Halloween Tree, where he, along with the Ancient Minister and his family, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Dr. Facilier, the Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, the Penguin, One-Eyed Sally, Blather, Captain Hook, Oogie Boogie, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Team Rocket, and the Grand Duke of Owls teamed up with Moundshroud to get revenge on Pooh, Ash, Bloom, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Ronald McDonald, Scooby-Doo, Arthur Read, Simba, and their friends. Twenty-seven of these villains appeared in the bonus ending of Winnie the Pooh Meets Napoleon. *Scar returned to get revenge on Winnie the Pooh, Yogi Bear and friends Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy. *Scar will get revenge on Pooh, Simba, Littlefoot, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit. *Scar will return in ''Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', Winnie the Pooh and Captain America: The First Avenger (2011), ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'' (along with its sequels), ''Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves'', [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]], ''Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Nadia: Secret of the Blue Water'', and Pooh's Adventures of Babar: The Movie. *Scar became the FT Squad's enemy in The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King. Gallery Scar.gif Scar Expected.jpg Scar's death.jpg|Scar's death Scar-1.png|Scar's spirit Let-sleeping-crocs-lie_(466).png|Scar's new plan to take over the Pride Lands Scar-tlg.png|Cave painting of Scar and his guard Category:VILLAINS Category:Traitors Category:Animal characters Category:Murderers Category:Masters of Evil Category:Disney Villains Category:The Lion King characters Category:Simba's Family Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Cats Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Lions Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Fathers Category:Ghosts Category:Kings Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Brothers Category:Uncles Category:Liars Category:Complete Monster Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures villains Category:Greedy characters Category:Singing characters Category:British-Accented characters Category:Villain league members Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Sadistic characters Category:Usurpers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Dictators Category:African characters Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Former Leaders Category:Campbell's adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Power Hungry Category:Merciless Characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Provoker Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Predators Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Torturer Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Crash's adventure villains Category:Matau's Adventure villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Urban Threats Category:Bowser's Adventures villains Category:Tyrannical Characters Category:Slavedrivers Category:Incriminators Category:Mario's Adventures villains Category:Team of E.V.I.L. Category:Carnivores Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Clawed Villains Category:Villains who killed the hero's family Category:Devious villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Royalty Category:Spirits Category:Evil Genius Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Deceased villains Category:Great Uncles